1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a guitar stand. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an improved guitar stand having legs which are unobtrusively placed and substantially concealed when folded away for transportation or storage.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Guitar stands are old in the art. Guitar stands which have fold-away legs, and a yoke to support the neck of a guitar, are also old. However, as it will be readily appreciated by those skilled in the art, as far as guitar stands are concerned, convenience of portability, of storage, and unobtrusive nature and appearance is also of great importance. In this correction the nature of the art still leaves room for improvement, and the present invention provides such an improvement.